


Sedienta (Overwatch).

by LadyVrammoryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Amor - Freeform, Character Turned Into Vampire, Erotismo, F/F, Homosexual, Lesbianas, Love, Mordisco, Romance, Sexo, Vampira, Vampires, Vampiresa, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn
Summary: En un intento por mejorar a Widowmaker, Moira le aplica una nueva versión del experimento que falló en Reaper... ligando su regeneración y degradación celular a la sangre. Transforma a Amélie en una vampira atormentada por la sed que se alimenta de las víctimas que mata para Talon... hasta que el cadáver de Ana Amari no aparece y desarrolla una fuerte obsesión que la conduce hacia Pharah, que recibe apoyo emocional de Brigitte para lidiar con la muerte de su madre.





	1. Comentario de la autora.

Este relato es un experimento para jugar con la narración en primera persona y en tiempo presente.

La mayoría de mis historias de Overwatch están conectadas entre sí. Esta no tiene nada que ver con ese «universo» que me propongo formar, aunque encaja con lo que dejé establecido en «Calibre doce» (por ejemplo, siempre he pensado que Blizzard se equivocó al ponerle a Widowmaker el apellido de su marido... esa es una costumbre británica/estadounidense, y en mis relatos conserva su apellido de soltera).

Tiene lugar después del cómic oficial «Legado» que podéis leer gratuitamente en la página de Overwatch si aún no lo habéis hecho.

**Aunque estoy tratando con personas encantadoras en las webs donde publico mis fanfics, quiero dedicarle este relato a una en particular a la que conozco en Wattpad: gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos, @amadeo1719. Son muy importantes para mí.**


	2. Moira.

«Las calles de esta ciudad están sucias», me digo mientras deslizo la mirada hacia el suelo… donde el peor de mis crímenes yace cubierto de sangre. Por mi rostro resbalan las gotas de una lluvia que acribilla París con tanta fuerza que parecen haberse propuesto demolerlo. Entrecierro los párpados tratando de que el agua no me moleste. No va a haber manera de llevar a Guillard de vuelta a la base de Talon sin llamar la atención. Si la llevo así (fría, azul, sanguinolenta), parecerá que paseo un cadáver.

«¿Acaso es otra cosa…?».

Me quito la gabardina. Antes de que termine de desabotonarla esa lluvia furibunda ya ha encharcado mi ropa. Exhalo, molesta, y cubro el cuerpo de Amélie Guillard con la prenda para ocultar toda la sangre que tiñe su esbelta barbilla y la pechera blanca de su ropa. También tiene en las manos.

No es suya. En absoluto.

Me marcho con ella entre mis brazos, uno bajo sus corvas y otro tras sus omóplatos, preguntándome cómo he sido capaz de hacer algo tan… irresponsable. Me siento como Víctor Frankenstein (me refiero al de la novela, el joven estudiante que trataba de hacer posible una febril fantasía científica y se hundió en una depresión al tomar consciencia de sus actos; no al avezado científico excéntrico de las adaptaciones cinematográficas que alza las manos, grandilocuente, bajo una tormenta de rayos). Talon ya había creado al arma perfecta antes de que yo me uniese a sus filas… y yo quise mejorarla. Quise aplicar sin pruebas previas, sin una tesis en condiciones, esas mejoras que efectué sobre los experimentos que realicé en Gabriel (¡ah, Gabriel! Mi otro monstruo… mi bestia rabiosa; mi fantasma de la ópera malviviendo en las sombras) y deformé su fisiología hasta emular esa regeneración constante, esa… _alimentación_ …

Pero el resultado no fue el mismo. Oh, no.

… de entre todos los monstruos citados he omitido a propósito al único que podría identificarse con Guillard: Carmilla, Louis… Drácula.

 

* * * * *

 

Cuando regreso a la base francesa de Talon, Guillard se espabila. Su sed se ha apagado. Está empapada por la tormenta… no queda ni rastro de la sangre que la manchaba, ni rastro de la criatura que mi manipulación genética engendró. Viste el picardías con el que se fue a dormir, que se ciñe a sus formas gélidas y se transparenta por completo. No sabría decir si parece una prostituta o una novia fugada de su noche de bodas, pero sé que se ha valido de su apariencia para engañar al pobre (quizá no tan pobre, posiblemente un cerdo cualquiera) al que ha desangrado. Se habrá acercado aparentemente desvalida a suplicarle amparo al (dispuesto a ayudar o no) incauto caballero.

Me mira con esos ojos almendrados y despectivos suyos.

—Tienes una herida en la cabeza, Guillard —observo. La invito a acceder a mi laboratorio, donde examino mejor su estado y deduzco que es una herida de bala de su misión de esta mañana. Ha protegido a los agentes de Talon del intento de Overwatch por arrebatarnos a los rehenes.

—Lo sé. Por eso he ido a beber sangre. La sangre regenera mis células, ¿no es así?

Evito su mirada tomando consciencia (una vez más) de que mis experimentos han ido más allá de lo que mi comprensión abarca: _Widowmaker es una vampira_.

—Sólo informaste de que habías abatido a Ana Amari. Debes ser precisa a la hora de transmitir tus informes… cuando necesites ser sanada, házmelo saber.

Entonces me doy cuenta del modo en que este delgado, precioso y mortífero cisne francés mordisquea sus propios labios. Veo sus colmillos. Le sucede algo, y, sea lo que sea, es automáticamente mi problema.

—Moira… algo en lo más hondo de mi alma clama por beber la sangre de esa anciana egipcia.

—No puedes alimentarte de un cadáver. Es absurdo, las células muertas no reaccionan.

—Debo ir a su tumba.

—No tiene tumba, ha muerto hoy. La trasladarán a Suiza; tardarán algunos días pero celebrarán allí el funeral, y… no. No. Ni se te ocurra ir a buscarla, Guillard. Podrías delatar mi adhesión y la de Reyes a esta organización. Correrías un riesgo innecesario.

—De acuerdo. —Acepta, pero sé que miente. Sé que sigue teniendo sed de sangre, y desconozco lo que será capaz de hacer cuando descubra que no se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Ana Amari. La oigo gemir; no controla sus ansias.

Se aproxima a mí, húmeda como un cachorro abandonado en las lluviosas y nauseabundas calles parisinas. El ambiente bohemio y gris de esta tierra… tan urbanita, tan moderna, diferente de mi amada y verde Dublin, de mi colorida Oasis, me hace sentir una punzada de nostalgia…, de… compasión.

Cedo y le ofrezco mi brazo.

No puedo negar que me satisface ver que mi consentimiento provoca un descontrol, un desorden extático en su cuerpo y su mente; su boca se abre, sus ojos se cierran… es una loba domesticada que me da las gracias por las sobras. Una loba en peligro de extinción cuya posesión debo esconder hasta que concluyan mis experimentos.

Me muerde en la muñeca. Aún no sé explicar por qué, pero este acto _no duele_. La perforación en mi carne es placentera como un beso en la nuca. Succiona. Bebe. Traga… Le permito creer durante unos instantes que es la dueña de sus actos, que la situación responde misericordiosamente a su sed y a sus anhelos. Después le arrebato ese poder ilusorio. La aparto de un empujón, disfruto con el golpe que recibe contra las baldosas. Si no tuviese que comprender lo que he hecho con sus genes, juro que yo misma la descuartizaría por ser una aberración despreciable.

Parpadea. Qué bien oculta mi secreto, con qué pudor lo ha convertido en su propio pecado… lucha por mi causa, en mi guerra. Me escuda a pesar de que ella es la víctima.

Nuestra simbiosis es perfecta.


	3. Brigitte.

Nunca la había visto así.

Mi adorada Fareeha está absolutamente destrozada. Unas lágrimas cristalinas anegan sus ojos… esos ojos cuyos rasgos felinos sólo presentan algunos árabes; la mirada atigrada y desafiante que evoca el peligro del desierto. Calor árido y yermo cercado de kohl. Pero… no, mi Fareeha hoy no es una peligrosa depredadora, hoy es una desdichada gatita que, entumecida por el dolor de estar enterrando a su madre, permite que las formalidades y protocolos del funeral se sucedan a su alrededor. Deseo protegerla de todo esto, escudarla…, pero no es posible. Sólo puedo estrechar su mano de piel dorada y sentir su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía. Cuando solloza me hace temblar.

Supongo que contra algunos dragones no se puede luchar.

El día transcurre muy despacio. En algún momento se me ocurre que Overwatch amaba a Ana Amari, el mundo admiraba a Ana Amari… pero Ana Amari sólo engendró a un ser humano durante su vida: Fareeha, y pienso que ella es la única que tiene derecho a llorar hoy. Esta pérdida es suya, ella es quien se ha quedado sin madre… pero el último adiós a Ana se está dando en Suiza; ha muerto como agente, y está siendo enterrada como agente (aunque de modo simbólico, pues no se pudo recuperar su cadáver del campo de batalla).

Estoy indignada porque creo que Pharah merece mucho más.

Desearía poder concedérselo.

 

* * * * *

 

El funeral ha terminado. El día ha terminado. Todo ha terminado.

He logrado arrastrar a Fareeha fuera de la habitación del Schakal Hotel donde se hospeda (Overwatch le ha pagado un buen alojamiento; no le han ofrecido las dependencias que Ana tenía en la base suiza por razones evidentes). La he convencido de que hoy debía emborracharse. Hemos acudido a Brennende Kerze, un local nocturno muy silencioso e íntimo donde ponen velas en las mesas. En cuanto lo veo pienso que es como si se estuviera oficiando una misa, ¡parece la continuación del entierro de Ana! A través de las críticas locales que leí en internet entendí que el lugar era tranquilo… ¡y eso que es a mí a quien se le da bien el alemán gracias a Reinhardt! Le propongo a mi amiga que nos marchemos, pero a ella le gusta este sitio. Pido un par de cervezas en la barra y las llevo hasta nuestra mesa. Fareeha se bebe la mitad de la suya de un trago. No puedo dejar de admirar el modo en que la llama de la vela se refracta en la jarra e incide sobre su piel arrancándole un lustre… cúprico.

Es un momento pésimo para que una apasionada de las armaduras como yo piense en metales.

Tal y como sucedió durante el funeral, Fareeha se arrima a mí y apoya su cabeza sobre la mía. Su densa melena negra es insólitamente suave y fina, y a pesar de su considerable fuerza la percibo tan delicada como un gatito que se frota en busca de caricias.

Es cruel por mi parte, pero no dejo de pensar que mi felina está preciosa bebiendo y llorando con su sencillo vestido negro.

La estrecho contra mí.

Mi mente vuela. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en la base de Overwatch de esta ciudad. Ella esperaba a Ana, yo a Torbjörn (volvían de una misión larga), que se retrasaron debido a una tormenta. Esperamos juntas cuatro horas inesperadamente amenas. A la larga fueron tantas ocasiones, tantas coincidencias, tantos días… que resultó inevitable que nos hiciésemos amigas, que compartiésemos nuestro amor por la batalla, las armas y las armaduras, la admiración por el trabajo de nuestros progenitores… ¡Ah! Hemos crecido juntas por pura casualidad.

«Una casualidad maravillosa», me digo.

La observo con afecto y compasión; detesto haberme dejado dominar por la ternura en un momento tan oscuro. Le doy un sorbo a mi cerveza. Me relamo la espuma de las comisuras de los labios.

Pharah ha comenzado a abrazarme. Se aferra a mí como si no le quedase nada más en este mundo… me rompe el corazón pensar que quizá sea así. Su padre vive demasiado lejos, y creo que no tienen mucha relación.

La oigo sollozar.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunto. Creo que debe desahogarse; hablar podría hacerle mucho bien.

—En lo mucho que deseo no pensar —asegura con sencillez—. No paran de asaltarme recuerdos; las cosas que me enseñó, las que no. Las que hizo bien, las que hizo mal. Todo ha dejado su impronta en mi vida. Ella me ha convertido en la persona que soy… y… Es como si la realidad se hubiese fragmentado. _Todo ha vuelto a cambiar_ … —Ignoro a qué se refiere al decir esto, pero no le doy importancia porque sé que no tiene la mente precisamente despejada en un día como hoy—. ¿Dejaré de sentirme así alguna vez, Brigitte?

—No lo sé —y mentalmente la llamo «gatita» porque es mi felina árabe—, no lo sé.

Ella bebe y deja su vaso casi vacío. Le pide otra ronda al camarero.

—¿Sabes? —me dice bajando mucho el tono—, creo que… que lo único que lograría distraerme es que fuésemos a… tu taller.

Trago de golpe, ¿¡lo dice en serio!? El alcohol hace que me arda el pecho y (sólo por unos segundos) me cueste respirar. Ugh. Quizá no haya sido el alcohol… La propuesta me colma de felicidad, pero ¿es apropiada en un día como hoy?

Hace unos meses, Fareeha apareció en el taller de la sede suiza con su maravillosa armadura de Helix Security puesta (entonces aún era teniente, no como ahora), y me permitió examinarla. Revisé cada ensamblaje, cada milímetro… mimé la superficie con mis herramientas. Me deshice en atenciones. Terminé enfocándome en los guanteletes; se me ocurrió cómo mejorarlos para que se adaptasen mejor a ella. Se los retiré. Analicé, estudié la forma de sus manos y muñecas, esbocé los planos sobre su piel expuesta y, finalmente, confeccioné una réplica mejorada que amoldé con precisión a su estructura ósea y muscular, al alcance de sus movimientos… a la medida exacta de sus capacidades físicas. No hablábamos mientras colocaba cada pequeña pieza recién enfriada en sus nudillos ni mientras se los flexionaba dulcemente con mis manos para probar la exactitud de las piezas. La tez de Fareeha enrojeció, imagino que la mía también. Fue un acto íntimo y extraño…

… y sumamente adictivo.

Se ha repetido varias veces desde entonces. He mejorado sus brazales, las hombreras… y la última vez trabajé sobre su pechera. Jamás he vivido una experiencia tan intensa como aquella, conteniendo el aliento mientras estudiaba su maravillosa espalda morena hecha al peso del lanzacohetes, ajustando el volumen de su torso (cálido, estremeciéndose al contacto del metal helado) para que nunca le falte el aire… aunque irónicamente apenas nos atrevíamos a respirar durante el proceso; temíamos con toda nuestra alma romper el encantamiento. Mis lápices de tiza encontraron cosquillas en sus firmes abdominales, conté, entre milímetros y longitudes varias, todos sus lunares.

Al finalizar cada una de aquellas sesiones, ambas nos sentábamos sin más, agotadas, en medio del suelo del taller. Nos apoyábamos la una en la otra y suspirábamos cansadas por la experiencia, casi sin aliento a pesar de que no nos habíamos fatigado.

Confieso que temo lo que suceda cuando haya terminado con todas las piezas. ¿Cómo podría soportar que esas sesiones acabasen? Poco a poco le entrego una parte de mi mente, de mi habilidad… de lo que soy. En ocasiones me pregunto si es lo que siente un tatuador al saber que ha dejado su huella de forma permanente en otro ser humano. Luego creo que es una comparación insensible porque entre Fareeha y yo hay un cariño, un… un amor… que no tiene por qué existir entre un tatuador y su cliente.

Ohh…

Agacho ligeramente la cabeza. Las puntas de mi melena caoba se esparcen por la mesa del local creando patrones que parecen tribales. Observo a mi amiga (creo que ruborizada) en la oscuridad de Brennende Kerze.

Aún espera una respuesta.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —le pregunto en un susurro. Quiero apartar la mirada, pero esa extraña conexión que hemos forjado me lo impide.

—Me… —Dejo de oírla de golpe porque otra voz se sobrepone.

— _Pardon_ , ¿me permitiríais hacer una llamada desde vuestro móvil? —pregunta una mujer con acento francés. No he tenido tiempo de asimilar la apariencia de su cara, pero ya la odio por interrumpir.

—Claro.

Me guardo mis emociones y busco mi teléfono. Fareeha es más rápida. Tiene el móvil a mano porque no ha parado de recibir llamadas a lo largo del día.

—Ten.

— _Merci_ , no encuentro a mis amigas… y he venido directamente del aeropuerto, no me queda batería… —explica la francesa mostrándonos un teléfono apagado. Me da la sensación de que mientras acepta el móvil de Fareeha, sus manos anormalmente pálidas se han entretenido más de la cuenta en rozar las de mi felina.

¿Pensar en la forja me ha vuelto posesiva…? Seguro que estoy siendo irracional. Miro el fondo de mi bebida, donde queda amplificado el posavasos de una marca de cerveza que no conozco (Cardinal Spéciale). Me esfuerzo por calmarme.

—Qué manos tan frías… —comenta Fareeha. Entonces no me lo he imaginado, ¡la desconocida ha manoseado su piel!

—Tengo problemas sanguíneos —responde la indeseada desconocida, que teclea torpemente en una pantalla a la que no está acostumbrada.

—¿De circulación?

—Oh là là, ¿lo dije mal? —Al otro lado de la línea alguien responde. Yo no pierdo de vista el aparato electrónico, y, disimuladamente, le dedico un mohín a Pharah. Ella frunce ligeramente el ceño. No debe de compartir mi opinión negativa sobre la francesa… O (estúpida de mí) quizá Fareeha sienta que ya hay suficiente horror en el día de hoy como para no mostrarse solidaria y receptiva con las desgracias ajenas.

La extraña termina de hablar.

—Gracias… —Nos devuelve el móvil. Prácticamente está haciendo pucheros. Sorbe por su nariz respingona lenta, dramáticamente, y se gira para irse.

—¿Va todo bien? —Acaba de hablar Fareeha. Normalmente admiro y valoro su preocupación por el bienestar ajeno, pero hoy… hoy creo que debería ser ella quien reciba atenciones.

La desconocida nos mira. Sus ojos resplandecen acuosos en la oscuridad; por efecto de las velas parecen de color jalde.

—Parece que han decidido que hay cosas más importantes que yo. —Sonríe con tristeza. Casi me conmueve… casi.

—¿Te han dejado tirada?

— _Oui_ … y yo he venido desde Annecy para estar con ellas.

Debo reconocer que eso es desagradable y no se lo deseo a nadie.

—Quédate y bebe algo con nosotras —le ofrece Fareeha. Mi brazo resbala por la superficie de la mesa y estoy a punto de dar con la cara en el dichoso posavasos de Cardinal Spéciale—. No somos una gran compañía hoy, pero… será mejor que volver al hotel tú sola, ¿verdad?

Oficialmente, Fareeha ha cancelado nuestra cita en el tall... ¡con el taller!

—¿De verdad? —pregunta la francesa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

De repente se libera un espantoso torrente de ideas apocalípticas en mi mente. Mientras mis tripas se retuercen de tal forma que me doblo sobre la mesa disimuladamente, me da por preguntarme si mi felina ha cambiado de opinión, si ya no desea ir al taller. A pesar de que yo misma me he sorprendido de que lo propusiera en un momento como este, me aterra su repentina negativa. ¿Acaso prefiere a la francesa antes que a mí…? ¿¡Le interesa más que yo!?

Quizá sea la cerveza lo que me está alterando. La aparto.

La desconocida usa la silla libre junto a Fareeha, y al poco rato le traen una copa de vino tinto. Se presenta como Amélie. Charlamos animadamente… o quizá sea más correcto decir que charlamos activamente, ya que entre las tres comensales no logramos juntar media sonrisa. Yo me pongo a juguetear con el posavasos. Extraigo un puñado de servilletas y dibujo en ellas distraídamente; diseño, apunto detalles y medidas fantaseando con grebas…

— _¿Ta mère?_ Ohhh… —Un movimiento repentino que efectúa la francesa me sobresalta. Ha echado sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de mi felina, y ahora junta su rostro con el de ella. Veo el contraste entre una mejilla morena, dorada como si reflejase aún ese sol que la ha coloreado, y la tez fina de Amélie, que una vez más me parece espeluznantemente pálida… ¿yo tengo ese mismo aspecto mortecino cuando estoy junto a Pharah?

Amélie sostiene entre sus finos dedos de uñas pintadas el rostro de mi gatita, y, con una rapidez inusitada, le deposita un beso en la mejilla. Hay algo hipnótico en el modo en que su piel acaricia el cabello de Fareeha (ese que sé que es tan suave) y en la forma en que sus esbeltos brazos le rozan descuidadamente los hombros, el escote. Ay… Mi amiga ofrece un aspecto arrebatador al cerrar sus bellísimos párpados completamente desvalida.

¿Por qué las miro con tanta expectación? ¿¡Por qué no reacciono!?

—Vaya, esto no… no me lo esperaba —reconoce Fareeha soltando una risa nerviosa. El encantamiento que me petrifica se rompe y tiro de la francesa para que abandone esa extraña escena que tanto (y tan involuntariamente) me complace observar.

—¿He molestado a tu amiga? —Su mejilla aún mima la de mi adorada sultana.

Estoy paralizada. Intento averiguar por qué me ha embelesado tanto la imagen de Pharah siendo acariciada y besada por otra mujer… Los celos los puedo entender (quiero que los momentos especiales que compartimos nos pertenezcan a nosotras en exclusiva), pero esto… esto escapa de mi comprensión.

—No estoy acostumbrada a la efusividad de los franceses —declaro con un ladrido que no reconozco como mío.

—Habéis sufrido una pérdida terrible, lo lógico es reconfortaros y ofreceros consuelo.

Para mi sorpresa, Amélie estira sus manitas hacia mí. De repente sostiene mi cara presionando con dulzura los meñiques sobre las líneas de mi mandíbula; sus pulgares se amoldan a la forma de mis pómulos. Me besa sobre las pecas de ambas mejillas, muy cerca de la nariz, justo debajo de los ojos. Sus labios son duros y fríos… La piel de todo el cuerpo se me eriza cuando olfateo una suave reminiscencia de la crema hidratante facial de Fareeha adherida aún a ese rostro.

Cierro los ojos, dispuesta… a no sé exactamente qué.

—¿Brigitte…? —pregunta Fareeha. ¿¡De verdad quiero que esté preocupándose por mi bienestar en el día de mayor dolor y angustia de su vida!? ¡Yo soy su escudo! Debo actuar como tal y protegerla.

—¡Vaya! —me esfuerzo por exclamar obligando a mi boca a componer una sonrisa—. ¿Se te ocurre una compañía mejor para este aciago día? Qué atenta eres con nosotras, Amélie.


	4. Widowmaker.

Fue culpa de Moira que mi plácido sueño terminase.

Para mí era muy agradable tener la mente vacía, limitarme a hacer aquello para lo que se me había «programado». Mis ánimos no se alteraban ni para bien ni para mal, no existía nada similar al ansia… sólo una paz física y mental que se interrumpía para concederme la emoción de la caza, el placer del asesinato.

Ahora… la sed me aniquila, y debo ocultar ese horror, el suplicio con el que convivo.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo mi ama (¡si Vialli, Gabriel o Akande supieran que en privado la llamo así...!) me indicó un día que debía someterme a un nuevo tratamiento que puliría mis habilidades todavía más. Acepté sin cuestionarme el origen de aquella orden, ¿acaso tenía razones para dudar de una compañera de Talon?

Y todo salió mal.

Quedé al borde de la muerte. Una garra afilada traspasó el velo de la tranquilidad en la que mi mente se había hundido y me arrastró fuera, hacia la sed, prácticamente mutilándome en el proceso. Mi cuerpo quedó en shock, el corazón me iba a reventar y Moira no lograba silenciar mis chillidos de pánico y agonía. Acabé cayéndome de la camilla y quedé inmóvil en el suelo, como cataléptica. Mi ama maldijo llena de rabia por su nuevo fracaso y golpeó su mesa del laboratorio con ambos puños. Se llenó de cortes al romper sus utensilios de cristal.

Entonces sentí que la sangre me llamaba. Estaba tan débil que apenas respiraba… pero fui hacia ella.

Recuperé la consciencia arrodillada a sus pies, lamiendo las heridas de sus manos para restablecerme. Moira se serenó como si jamás se hubiese alterado (creo que incluso me acarició condescendientemente la cabeza) y me dio instrucciones para que le facilitase un examen de mis constantes vitales. Realizó pruebas con mi ADN y terminó llegando a la conclusión de que mis células sufrían el mismo efecto que las de Gabriel Reyes, aunque… en mi caso la degradación celular es constante y la regeneración, que resulta más potente, sólo se activa mediante la ingesta de sangre.

Desde ese día soy objeto de una investigación exhaustiva e interminable. Apenas salgo del laboratorio de mi ama. La sed que me consume es un incordio para ella, que siempre me ordena que me aguante (sólo en contadas ocasiones se apiada y me ofrece su propia sangre)… y yo obedezco a pesar de mi angustia inhumana porque sus órdenes son irresistibles para mí; una fuerza primitiva, genética o sobrenatural me obliga a complacerla a costa de mi propio bienestar. Me contengo, aguardo pacientemente junto a Moira hasta que, inevitablemente, con el paso de los días entro en un extraño frenesí primario (así lo llama ella) y la sed me domina. Reaparezco algunas horas después, desmayada en la calle junto a algún cadáver completamente seco. A veces Moira se compadece de mi estado y me ofrece jeringas rellenas con la sangre de algún agente. Mientras bebo, se sienta con su bata blanca para leerme relatos de vampiros, ¡pero yo no soy una vampira! Puedo exponerme al sol; el ajo y las cruces no me afectan… incluso siento deseo sexual. Ah… el día en que se lo hice saber me miró con sumo desprecio. Declaró que una criatura ya domada no despertaba sus apetencias en ningún sentido. Yo sólo quería saber si existía una relación lógica entre consumir sangre y enardecer la libido. No obstante, en cierto modo sí tengo algo en común con la sangre «vampírica» que afecta a Daniel Molloy, la que describe Charlaine Harris y la del juego de Mark Rein-Hagen (es fácil imaginarse a una Moira adolescente fascinada por los juegos de rol, ¿verdad?): mi sangre crea esclavos, crea dependencia. Condiciona para la obediencia. Moira lo sabe y me ha utilizado para ascender dentro de Talon.

Ojalá pudiera engañarla para que ella también la bebiera… u obligarla por la fuerza, pero es inútil. Ah, ¿no es evidente? Mi fisiología se ha alterado para reducir mi capacidad de sentir emociones hasta el mínimo nivel posible, pero… qué bien se me sigue dando la animadversión, el rencor. Odio apasionadamente a mi ama, y aunque esa fuerza que ya he mencionado me obliga a obedecerla, pienso vengarme por lo que me ha hecho y aún me hace. Voy por buen camino: me he escapado de París hasta Berna sin que ella lo haya autorizado.

 

* * * * *

 

Mi plan era acechar a Fareeha Amari durante el funeral, y, habiéndola localizado allí, seguirla hasta que se quedase sola. Pero no ha podido ser, y la sed me sobrecoge a medida que la contemplo en la oscuridad de este vulgar local nocturno. No es que esté tostada por el sol, es que la sangre que palpita y empuja sus apetitosas venas con latidos vivaces y calmos le imprime un matiz rojizo a su piel que me invita a ceder ante la locura… ante el cruento monstruo que Moira ha creado. La tentación me insta a abrir un leve arañazo en su mejilla mientras le ofrezco un supuesto consuelo por haber aniquilado a su madre, la mujer que me enseñó a asesinar.

No podría disfrutar más con esta deliciosa ironía.

… pero la hija de Torbjörn me aleja de Fareeha. Ignoro su papel en todo este asunto a pesar de que la conozco desde hace años (Overwatch jamás le cerró las puertas a los parientes y allegados de sus agentes), pero lo importante es que se ha interpuesto entre mi presa y yo. De hecho, no ha perdido de vista a Fareeha en todo el día, no ha permitido que se quede sola en su habitación del Schakal Hotel, y me acaba de impedir recoger las primeras gotas de mi ansiada sangre Amari.

Me enfada lo suficiente como para que la sentencie.

Aunque… se me ocurre que en vez de ceder a la ferocidad, puedo usarla a mi favor ahora que mi ama no me vigila.

Moira… Cuanto más lo pienso, más segura estoy de que le ha ordenado a algún agente de Talon que haga desaparecer el cadáver de Ana. ¡Y lo ha hecho porque le revelé mi debilidad por ella! _Merde,_ ¿cómo pudo parecerme buena idea?

Ha llegado el momento de que me vengue, pero antes… voy a encargarme de Brigitte.

Decido valorar la calidad de su sangre cual enóloga. Agarro su rostro, tomo su pulso con mis manos. Capto enseguida que los latidos de esta veinteañera pugnan por hacer temblar la tierra que toca, el aire que la envuelve… Es apasionada y fantasiosa, y su energía vital es un maldito choque de placas tectónicas.

 

* * * * *

 

Hace diez minutos que me excusé para abandonar el local. Estoy escondida en las sombras de la escena urbana y modesta que rodea Brennende Kerze a la espera de cazar a _mis presas_. Las seguiré hasta dondequiera que vayan y, cuando no haya testigos, me saciaré con ambas. Primero una gota de Fareeha. La primera gota de elixir en el páramo agostado al que me han desterrado: un mordisco poco profundo en la cara interna de su codo. La sangre del brazo es exigua comparada con la del tronco o las piernas, lo que permite degustarla como una delicatessen. La saborearé con dedicación. En segundo lugar, un mordisco generoso en el cuello de Brigitte. Un ajuste de cuentas que me resarza por su contribución a alargar aún más mi espera. Cuando esté a medio drenar, débil e incapaz de acceder a ese ímpetu que he captado antes, la abandonaré para llenarme por fin con toda la sangre Amari del cuerpo de Fareeha. Morderé desde la femoral en su muslo hasta la carótida. No dejaré un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin desgarrar.

—¡Ugh…! —Me sobrecoge un vacío imposible de explicar. _La chienne soif de sang_ … Podría compararlo con el hambre extremo que retuerce los intestinos en un grito de auxilio, pero tiene lugar en el interior de mis venas y de mi mente. Convulsiona, araña las paredes de mis arterias desde dentro, estruja mi cerebro y lo exprime hasta que todos los pensamientos se manchan de rojo…

Gimo en mi agonía.

No debo seguir imaginando cómo absorbo el último aliento de vida de Fareeha hundiendo mis colmillos directamente sobre su jugoso corazón, como hacía la vampira Pandora en el templo de Azim en ese relato que me leyó Moira al amor del fuego de sus matraces.

Me tapo la boca con los dedos para silenciarme. Empiezo a estar desesperada…

Y por fin las oigo.

—Entonces… ¿estás bien…? Quizá yo… —Fareeha suena casi tan atormentada como yo, pero desconozco el motivo y, además, no me importa en absoluto.

—¡Pasaré la noche en el taller! —La hija de Torbjörn contesta con una energía exacerbada y disonante con los susurros de su interlocutora.

Acaba de deshacer mis planes.

—P-pero…

—¡Descansa!

Corre hacia un taxi y se precipita a su interior.

—Hasta… —La hija de Ana comprende que está hablando sola—. Hasta mañana. Lo siento…

 

* * * * *

 

Improviso un nuevo plan… uno mejor, más ambicioso y fructífero para mi rencor. Requiere que comience por Brigitte, así que la persigo hasta las instalaciones de Overwatch (las conozco bastante bien de mi antigua vida como esposa de Gérard Lacroix). Una vez allí, la sueca se dirige a un lugar situado fuera del edificio principal (imagino que está a parte porque existe cierto riesgo de incendio dada la enorme chimenea industrial que sobresale por uno de sus laterales). Me siento afortunada: allí no es necesaria la compleja acreditación de acceso que usan en el edificio central. Me doy unos minutos para asegurarme de que tengo todo bajo control y accedo sigilosamente al interior del edificio, donde descubro a Brigitte inclinada sobre una mesa de trabajo en la que reposan algunas armas blancas. Tiene apoyadas las palmas de ambas manos en la madera y mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sospecho que tanto a ella como a la hija de Ana les ocurre algo que va más allá de la muerte que ocasioné hace unos días… asunto que me trae sin cuidado. Giro a su alrededor sin emitir un solo ruido, rememorando como en un _déjà vu_ los pasos de un ballet. En la penumbra distingo su rostro saturado por una serie de emociones que el mío ya no recuerda cómo componer: hay anhelo, tristeza, añoranza…

La abordo desde la espalda apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro y sujetando sus muñecas que, oportunamente, se hallaban posicionadas contra la mesa en actitud sumisa.

—¿Pharah? —me pregunta _con una oleada de lujuria_. Recuerdo su mirada estática en Brennende Kerze: ¿acaso esta _voyeur_ primeriza se excitó contemplando el placer que el leve arañazo de mis colmillos le provocó a Fareeha…? Noto que olfatea en dirección a mi rostro. Bajo mi boca hasta el tirante negro que cruza su hombro y busco un buen lugar para el primer bocado. Está oliendo mi cabello—. Oh… no eres tú. —¿Lo ha sabido por el aroma? Quiero burlarme de su ternura.

Se revuelve como para girarse, repentinamente incómoda, pero golpeo sus caderas con las mías y la mantengo firmemente acorralada contra la mesa en una embestida que envidiaría Manuel Ferrara. Esto la aturde.

—¿Querrías estar en los brazos de tu _amie_? —le pregunto en un susurro. Su piel responde erizándose ligeramente. Lo poco familiarizada que está con su propio deseo me divierte de un modo perverso.

—¿Amélie? —se sorprende.

— _Oui_.

—¿Qué haces aquí…? Tú… tú… —Se agita como el terremoto que se adivina en su carácter—. Amélie, como la mujer fallecida de Gérard… ¡Por eso estás tan fría! Ugggh… —Se estremece de miedo, y mis colmillos arañan su hombro. Brotan unas diminutas gotitas de sangre que podrían pasar por rubíes. Adornan su piel como la más tentadora de las joyas. Las recojo con la lengua, hago que se gire y la observo de frente. Ella mira mis colmillos—. ¿¡Qué eres!?

La empujo y cae sobre la mesa de espaldas.

—Tu nueva dueña.

Trata de escurrirse. Le resulta difícil moverse desde el interior del ajustado vestido de luto. Se desvía hacia un lado y agarra un mangual. Lo trata de blandir contra mí, pero agarro su mano, la empujo contra la madera y logro desarmarla. Sin darle tiempo, me subo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y la someto sin más.

Por supuesto, se sigue retorciendo.

—¡Socorro! —chilla. Su incapacidad para rendirse es sumamente estimulante.

… no obstante, puede atraer la indeseada atención del resto de agentes del recinto, así que me muerdo la lengua hasta que sangra y me inclino para tapar su boca con la mía. Ahogo sus gritos mientras bebe involuntariamente. Tarda muy poco en reducir su resistencia: mi sangre genera cómplices, como ya he mencionado.

—No has respondido, ¿habrías preferido estar debajo de «Pharah»? —pregunto aún tumbada sobre su cuerpo.

Ella se ruboriza, intenta mostrar una ira que la sangre que acaba de ingerir no le permite terminar de dirigir contra mí.

—Sí… —responde desviando la mirada, confusa pero rencorosa.

Y así ha vuelto a cambiar mis planes. Aunque en esta ocasión ha hecho que mi objetivo sea más fácil de alcanzar.

Hundo el rostro en su cuello. Mi pecho enmudecido descansa sobre el suyo, notablemente voluminoso en comparación, y mi espalda se arquea como consecuencia de esta diferencia. Noto que el frío de mi vientre le produce escalofríos y rechazo, pero lo que me interesa en estos momentos es amoldar mis dientes a la piel que guarece sus venas.

Entonces cambio de opinión; no va a ser la carótida todavía.

Vuelvo a atentar contra su boca. La logro abrir con mi lengua y engancho la suya con mis labios; la muerdo y succiono arrancándole a partes iguales sangre y suspiros. Sé que no siente dolor, nunca sienten dolor, pero en este caso percibo claramente lo mucho que mi beso de las tinieblas complace a Brigitte… ahora mi víctima, mi discípula. Su garganta se llena de gemidos, su piel se congestiona y sensibiliza para unas caricias que no van a llegar…

¿O quizá sí deberían llegar? Si quisiera, podría seducirlas a ambas en un _ménage à trois_.

Abandono el beso. Ella toma aire como si hubiese estado al borde del desmayo y me mira tratando de decidir qué pensar. No logra detestarme, le he arrebatado esa capacidad. Me yergo y quedo arrodillada sobre sus caderas. Aguardo a que encuentre las palabras disfrutando de su confusión. Me relamo la punta de mis colmillos, los labios.

—¿Eres una vampira? —me pregunta.

—¿Sientes amor por Fareeha?

—Claro que siento amor hacia ella, es mi mejor amiga… —responde como si su mente se hubiera despejado por fin—. Nos vemos siempre que se presenta la ocasión y…

—No como amiga. Hablo de amor sexual. —Mezo mis caderas. Tal y como estoy, podría detallar con precisión la elevación de su monte de venus así como su diámetro.

De nuevo, Brigitte no responde. Se sume en unos pensamientos que causan unas arrugas pequeñas en su ceño y dotan a sus ojos de una extraña profundidad. Me pregunto por puro morbo qué hay en las ideas o recuerdos que explora ahora mismo...

—Sí —responde cohibida—. Por ella. No por ti.

—¿Es recíproco? —Me importa porque en caso afirmativo podría beneficiarme. Dejo de balancearme.

—No creo…

—¿Debo olvidarme entonces de la fiesta que planeaba para nosotras tres?

Se ve invadida por un fuerte estremecimiento que logra que se doble sobre su estómago. Su rostro da con mis clavículas. Apreso su barbilla con mi mano, bajo de la mesa sin soltarla y lamo su cuello. Me inclino, aparto su falda y agarro su muslo con la intención de drenar sus venas para terminar con ella e ir finalmente a por Fareeha. Incapaz de resistirse a mi voluntad (he oído a mi ama hablar sobre «voluntades» demasiadas veces), Brigitte me permite recorrer su muslo con mis labios. Cierro los ojos, tanteando el lugar donde los latidos son más fuertes. Cuando lo localizo, abro los ojos y la miro con superioridad. Aguardo sus palabras en un acto que se burla del respeto y del consentimiento amoroso mientras contemplo de reojo unas apretadas braguitas de color azul celeste.

—Sí que tienes los ojos amarillos… —murmura. Su rostro compone una mueca febril.

Entonces hundo los colmillos sin más. La sangre mana con esa energía que ya capté en el local nocturno y, a medida que inunda mi garganta y lo que quiera que sustituya mi sistema digestivo, mi sed va aplacándose. Se transforma en simple gula. Quizá en avaricia y en lujuria. Detengo la hemorragia para contemplar a mi víctima. El rostro de Brigitte reluce, sus mejillas se han coloreado de un intenso rubor… junto a mi rostro, aprecio el beso húmedo que su sexo le ha dado a la tela azul celeste y cuyo sello tiene la forma de una esbelta línea.

Este es el efecto de mi mordisco.

Uso un dedo para apartar la braguita de su posición y soplo (los contrastes me agradan: ardor y frialdad, placer y dolor…). La sueca me observa mucho más febril que antes. Permanece expectante, víctima de una libido desatendida durante demasiado tiempo. Suelto la tela elástica, que vuelve a su sitio de un latigazo, y ella comienza a temblar sin saber cómo gestionar sus impulsos.

Si hago memoria, me parece que ha debido de ser amiga de Fareeha desde su nacimiento. Ha tenido que desearla desde su adolescencia, y posiblemente se haya reservado para ella… consciente o inconscientemente.

—¿Te entregas a mí, _chérie_?—Deseosa y sumisa, asiente—. Desnúdate.

Obedece, pero no le permito incorporarse de la mesa en el proceso. Tiene que encoger las piernas para quitarse la ropa interior (me recuerda al modo en que intentan liberarse los detenidos de las películas cuando van esposados en el asiento trasero de los coches patrulla), y luego estira los brazos buscando la cremallera de su vestido. El sujetador es lo que retira con más comodidad.

Cuando está completamente desnuda, dedico unos instantes a gozar del poder que me da su inferioridad de condiciones.

«Si supieras lo que soy capaz de hacer con un poquito de poder, Moira…».

Busco en mi pecho y localizo mi colgante. Dentro de lo que una vez fue un guardapelo que mostraba mi retrato de boda hay ahora una fina cuchilla. Desabrocho mi blusa y me descubro los senos (no uso sujetador, mi complexión firme y magra de bailarina lo hace innecesario) y escojo el derecho por estar más alejado del corazón. Realizo un pequeño corte sobre la areola que no le produce ningún dolor a mi extraño cuerpo vampírico. Brigitte comprende que debe beber y posa sus labios en la herida. Lame la sangre, y su lengua se escapa para explorar los alrededores. A Talon le costó mucho adormecer mis emociones, pero mi capacidad para sentir no les incumbía, así que la dejaron intacta. Encuentro placer físico en los besos demasiado tiernos que mi nueva discípula me deposita sobre los pezones (a todas luces fantaseando con los de su adorada árabe) hasta que logra que ambos estén erectos. En este punto la interrumpo: su inexperiencia le impedirá satisfacer correctamente el enardecimiento que me induce. La inmovilizo entre mis brazos para acercarme a su cuello y…

Cierro la escena devorando hasta la última gota de su sangre.


	5. Pharah.

Llevo todo el día reflexionando y he llegado a la conclusión de que hoy no estoy de luto como hija.

No es bonito, ¿verdad?

Nunca comprendí por qué mi madre insistía en que debía mantenerme alejada de los peligros del campo de batalla. Ella evocaba una sólida sensación de inmortalidad; tan fuerte, tan imbatible… Quise emularla; traer a este mundo el bien que le veía propiciar, tener su vigor y su valor. Admiraba hasta rozar el fanatismo su habilidad, su merecida fama, esa capacidad para mediar con las personas problemáticas… y, sobre todo, el gran amor que sentía por todos sus compañeros. No eran agentes, eran familiares.

Aún no puedo creer que pagase mi devoción negándome la posibilidad de unirme a Overwatch.

Es el quid de la cuestión: mi madre saboteó mi sueño. Me dejó claro que yo no podía formar parte de lo que ella había construido, ¡de su legado! Y con los años he terminado desarrollando un irreprimible rencor hacia esa actitud sobreprotectora que cuestiona (o más bien niega) mi competencia. Me río con amargura al pensar que Jack Morrison ha dicho hoy que mi madre estaba orgullosa de mí… Le respondí que no debía de conocerla demasiado bien.

No resulta agradable. Lo sé. Soy… atroz.

Le dije a mi madre miles de veces que Angela era capaz de sanarme cualquier herida, tal y como hizo con Genji. Aunque no creyese en mí podría haber confiado en Singh, en Jack, en Kimiko… ¡sé que habríamos cuidado los unos de los otros!, habríamos sido grandes compañeros en el campo de batalla.

Pero jamás sucedió.

Cuando alcancé la edad adulta me vi en la tesitura de tener que rehacer mi vida en torno a mis sueños fallidos asumiendo de golpe que nada se mantendría tal y como lo había concebido de niña…

—A excepción de Brigitte, claro —me digo mientras cruzo la puerta de mi habitación en el Schakal Hotel. Introduzco la llave electrónica en su ranura. Las luces parpadean en respuesta y se encienden poco a poco, como con pereza. Ajusto la iluminación con el regulador de luz… estaba demasiado fuerte. Entro en el cuarto de baño y acciono el grifo de la ducha. Me miro en el espejo y veo el udyat que me tatué para honrar la memoria de mi madre cuando supe lo que le había sucedido. La he admirado demasiado tiempo como para permitir que mi corazón roto por la decepción olvide lo que una vez significó para mí. Sí, estoy triste y afectada, pero no tanto como sé que debería… porque siento que ha muerto una heroína a la que admiraba, no mi madre. ¡Que su funeral haya tenido lugar en este país parece confirmar que esa figura no guarda relación alguna conmigo!

Me siento una persona horrible. «¿Dejaré de sentirme así alguna vez, Brigitte?». No he tenido el valor de transmitirle mis pensamientos con sinceridad.

Aparto la vista del tatuaje; ya me he castigado suficiente por hoy. Me percato de que tengo un arañazo finísimo en el pómulo, similar a los que deja el papel… ¿me he acercado alguno a la cara? ¿Quizá la carta del local nocturno?

Suspiro. Qué más dará…

Limpio el kohl de mis párpados que ha sobrevivido al funeral con un disco de algodón empapado en agua micelar y me meto en la bañera. Enjabono mi pelo y lo aclaro, le aplico un acondicionador de almendras dulces. Trato de dejar la mente en blanco mientras termino de asearme. Me aclaro con agua fría; es una costumbre que he desarrollado debido al calor de mi hogar en Guiza, pero aquí termino congelada. Me envuelvo en la toalla y me quedo sentada en el borde de la bañera intentando recuperar el calor. Tengo una sensación gélida y vacía en el pecho desde que he vuelto al Schakal Hotel, y creo que no está relacionada con el funeral.

Me parece… que se debe al modo en que Brigitte me ha rehuido.

Como ya he dicho, hace años tuve que asumir que todo cuanto había planificado para mi futuro no era más que un sueño infantil, y me vi en la necesidad de reconstruir mi vida desde sus cimientos. Sorprendentemente, encontré un pilar firme entre los escombros de mis aspiraciones: Brigitte. Se mantuvo a mi lado en todo momento, ofreciéndome un apoyo que nadie ha igualado jamás. Incluso viajó a Egipto cuando me ascendieron de teniente a capitana hace unas semanas tras el éxito en la misión para frenar a Anubis.

Encajamos maravillosamente… Comparte mis intereses e ilusiones, y además es la única que comprende mi situación: sabe lo que es respirar Overwatch cada día de tu vida sin formar parte de su estructura. Sin embargo, ella lo afronta de un modo diferente; no padece mis frustraciones. Tiene otro carácter. Es… impetuosa, curiosa, soñadora… ¡Qué difícil es no dejarse contagiar por su actitud positiva y resuelta! Cuando está cerca siempre me descubro sonriendo. Todo parece más fácil de afrontar, y supongo que por eso ha sido tan lógico considerarla mi mejor amiga todos estos años.

… hasta que hace unos meses le permití examinar mi armadura de Helix Security.

Desde entonces soy consciente de que estoy enamorada de ella. Es imposible no amar a alguien que te hace tan feliz, a alguien que te completa así. Es lo mejor de mi vida, y cada vez que la veo temblar de amor en el taller me digo que es el momento de arrebatarle la inocencia… pero no me atrevo. Temo catapultarla hacia el horror y la violencia que una parte de la sociedad aún descarga sobre quienes aman a su propio género. «Lo soportaremos juntas», me intento justificar… pero ¿qué derecho tengo? Ella es quien debe decidir si quiere afrontar esta lucha. Así que me conformo con dejar que sus manos revoloteen a mi alrededor, que sus nervios la lleven a ser esa adorable criatura inquieta que irradia alegría. Soy completamente pasiva. Cuando la ternura me sobrepasa, me conformo con apoyar mi cabeza en la suya.

Ojalá hoy me hubiese limitado a hacer eso. Me he arrepentido de proponerle ir a la forja en cuanto lo he dicho porque ha sido muy egoísta. Ha sido chantaje emocional: «compláceme, no puedes negarte porque mi madre ha muerto». Le he mandado un mensaje espantoso, ¡no me extraña que haya huido de mí!

Mañana se lo explicaré todo.

Resuelta, me incorporo del borde de la bañera y procedo a secarme el pelo. Lo desenredo cuidadosamente, luego extiendo una fina capa de crema hidratante por mi piel y me aplico desodorante. Por fin salgo del baño en busca de la maleta donde aguarda mi ropa limpia. Escojo unos bóxers amarillos (aunque sean una prenda masculina me resultan muy cómodos para dormir) y contemplo su color. Me hace pensar automáticamente en Brigitte (confieso que por esta razón sugerí que la visera de la armadura de Helix Security se pintase de ocre). Luego me pongo una camiseta interior muy cómoda (es gris y está un poco dada de sí). Por fin me tumbo en la cama de matrimonio de la habitación. Me pongo de costado, miro el lado vacío y pienso en lo hermoso que habría sido pasar la noche de un día tan duro escuchando la respiración de la persona más importante de mi vida; la más alegre y vital, la más bondadosa y pura… la persona a la que amo.

 

* * * * *

 

Tengo que haberme quedado dormida porque estoy soñando con Brigitte. Está tumbada a mi lado, de costado, dándome la espalda. Automáticamente mi brazo se estira para rodearla estrechamente. Atravieso la escasa distancia que nos separa, mi pecho da con sus omóplatos. Suspiro de felicidad. Ella está despierta y se aferra a mi brazo; lo recorre con una caricia única y directa, sin titubeos, hasta alcanzar el dorso de la mano. Lo conduce hasta su boca y lo besa.

Sonrío.

Debería aprovechar lo bello que es este sueño para hacerle el amor.

Me inclino sobre su nuca y deposito un beso entre sus largos mechones. Tanteo en busca de la piel con mis labios y termino subiendo hasta su oído. Aguardo su reacción… que sea un sueño no significa que me sienta dispuesta a actuar contra su voluntad. No hay nada más íntimo que complacer a quien se ama.

Brigitte se muestra receptiva: vuelve a besar mi mano. ¡La lame! Su lengua parece chorrear saliva, pues humedece mis dedos y luego se entretiene chupándolos. Noto algunas gotitas escurriéndose por mis yemas. Quizá se deba a que asumo este acto como una invitación para penetrarla con mis dedos lubricados, pero me produce una intensa oleada de placer. De hecho, el efecto resulta tan exagerado que tengo que dejarme caer sobre mi espalda. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y respiro hondo.

Ella sube sobre mí. Se sienta en mi cintura. Estamos a medio enredar en las níveas sábanas de hotel. Besa mi cara, mi boca, muerde mis labios provocándome de nuevo un deleite que desata mi lengua.

—¡Brigitte, te quiero! —jadeo con el poco aire que no me arrebata. Sus besos han descendido hasta mi hombro.

—Ohhh… Fareeha… yo también… yo también te quiero —me responde… ¿melancólica?

Su voz ha sonado alejada. Los besos no se han detenido.

Los labios me saben a hierro.

Estiro bruscamente un brazo hacia la pared y pulso el regulador de la luz. La mano me tiembla por el sobresalto y apenas logro ponerlo al mínimo. La penumbra no daña mis ojos, pero me permite contemplar mi mano: tengo unas heridas diminutas en las yemas de los dedos, parecen pinchazos… y, sobre mí, se encuentra Amélie.

Su boca brilla escarlata.

Frente a la cama, en una butaca que antes estaba en el salón de la habitación, localizo a Brigitte. Se muerde los labios, le sobresalen dos colmillos que jamás había visto en su boca. Tiene el rostro lívido, pero un rubor adorna sus mejillas. Los tirantes de su vestido están caídos, la prenda parece sumamente desordenada… Hinca las uñas en los reposabrazos mientras se retuerce con inquietud, una rodilla apretándose contra la otra.

Quiere intervenir…, pero no lo hace. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué se lo impide?

—No te importa que tu amiga mire, ¿verdad? Es un pequeño fetiche suyo que ha descubierto esta noche y me parecía cruel no permitirle explorarlo.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo han entrado? ¿Qué hacían juntas antes de venir…? ¿Yo he…? ¡He estado acariciando y besando a Amélie por error!

El impetuoso deseo que me invadía se acaba de desvanecer. Me incorporo y salto hacia delante en pos de Brigitte (¿¡por qué permanece inmóvil!?), pero la francesa me intercepta desde la espalda; se sienta sobre mis pantorrillas y tira de mi pelo. Tengo suficiente experiencia luchando como para percatarme de que mi fuerza supera la suya, pero antes de que yo consiga soltarme ella carga su peso en mis riñones, me estruja con sus muslos y consigue que caiga boca abajo en el colchón.

Sigue agarrando mi pelo.

—¡No le hagas daño! —le suplica mi amiga. Debo estar loca para ponerme a sonreír en un momento así… pero es que su preocupación logra hacerme un poquito feliz en medio de este insondable caos—. ¡Ama, prometiste que no le harías daño!

¿«Ama»? Mi absurda sonrisa se esfuma.

—Brigitte, ¿qué está pasando?

— _Silence, chérie_. —Amélie empuja mi cabeza y las sábanas arrugadas obstruyen mi boca—. Déjame disfrutar.

Las puntas de su cabello se derraman sobre mi espalda y el cosquilleo me provoca un escalofrío. Me estremezco mientras comprendo que la boca de la francesa está cerrándose sobre mí. Su mordisco me hace gemir del gusto involuntariamente. Miro a Brigitte… no para pedirle ayuda, sino intentando comprender lo que está sucediendo. Lejos de darme respuestas, sus reacciones son de intranquilidad, contención (como si le costase mucho contemplarme sin moverse) y… ¿vuelve a morderse los labios? Amélie no ha mentido, ¡a mi amiga le excita ver que soy víctima del placer!

—Pharah, Amélie es una vampira, y su sangre me domina… ¡Quiero ayudarte y no puedo moverme! —Suelta un grito de impotencia.

—¿C-cómo…?

Brego por girarme. De reojo aprecio los colmillos de la francesa goteando sangre. Mi sangre; la que ha bebido de mis dedos, de mis labios, de mis hombros… ¡Sí que es una vampira! Y ha transformado a Brigitte, ¡mi amiga ya no es humana! Si no me hallase en la situación en la que estoy, jamás habría podido creerme semejante despropósito.

Pero estoy comprobando que es cierto.

Amélie continúa practicándome pequeñas mordeduras por todo el cuerpo. No sé si es el efecto extático que me produce, o tal vez que mi sangre comienza a escasear, pero me cuesta oponer resistencia.

Y cuando pienso que a Brigitte le gusta verme así…

—Tú humor está cambiando —observa la vampira francesa. Tira de mí desde atrás y me incorpora. Quedamos arrodilladas, uno de sus brazos envuelve mi cintura, mi espalda está apoyada contra su torso.

La habitación da vueltas. Definitivamente, me falta demasiada sangre.

—¿Por qué no me muerdes en la garganta directamente y acabas rápido con esto?

—Porque quiero saborearte —replica en mi oído. Me estremezco. Mi cuerpo sigue reaccionando como si estuviese recibiendo unos abrumadores estímulos eróticos. ¿Cómo puedo estar así de confusa…?—. He deseado tu sangre durante tanto tiempo que ahora no puedo engullirla sin disfrutar de cada gota. Brigitte me entiende, ¿verdad? Ella lleva tantos años ansiando demostrarte su pasión que esta noche apenas logra obedecer. Pero puedes estar tranquila, sus primicias sáficas siguen intactas. Te pertenecen, a mí no me interesan. —El rostro de mi amiga enrojece más, se retuerce sobre el asiento de tal forma que parece buscar desesperadamente la fricción necesaria para obtener el alivio del orgasmo. Supongo que las palabras de Amélie han añadido nuevos matices a la escena que tiene en su cabeza. Recibo otro mordisco; esta vez sí que es en el cuello. Cierro los ojos. El estado en que se halla Brigitte es sumamente provocativo… la lujuria la enloquece, y yo soy sensible a su padecimiento. Pero debo concentrarme… porque lo que ha dicho Amélie _me ha dado una idea_.

Tiro suavemente de las manos de la vampira para que deje de aprisionarme y se dedique a acariciarme. Sus dedos vagan sin rumbo sobre mi piel. Oigo que mi amiga suelta un gritito. Conduzco los dedos de la francesa a uno de mis senos y ella lo toca distraídamente sobre la fina tela gris. El estado receptivo y sensible de mi pezón congestionado le es indiferente.

… pero a Brigitte no.

Oigo que la butaca donde mi amiga está sentada cae con un fuerte estrépito.

—¡Sí! —jadeo. Con los ojos entrecerrados reconozco su silueta en pie: ha vencido un impulso fuerte con otro aún más poderoso.

La cama cruje. Los muelles delatan la incorporación de una tercera persona. Desde mi estado lascivo consigo alegrarme de recibir la ayuda de Brigitte: si voy a suspirar, que sea con ella y a solas.

—¡Ohhh! —chillo. Mi idea ha fracasado: los dientes de mi amiga se clavan en el lado de mi cuello que Amélie había dejado libre. Ambas me están drenando, y recibir sus respectivos mordiscos es un delirio. Agonizo de placer. Mi cuerpo no podrá soportar mucho más este éxtasis sin desvanecerse—. M-me rindo… chicas…

No puedo escapar. No puedo resistirme.

… tampoco quiero.

—Eres una discípula mucho menos sumisa de lo que aparentas, Brigitte. Ven, muérdeme a mí. —El doble mordisco cesa. No sé qué hacen, pero a los pocos segundos mi amiga se arrodilla frente a mí. Me queda muy poca sangre y apenas me mantengo erguida, pero al tener a ambas vampiras apretándome entre sus cuerpos resulta imposible que me caiga—. Ahora dásela.

Brigitte me besa. Consigue quedar por encima de mí de algún modo, como si fuese más alta, y sujeta mi rostro para derramar un espeso líquido nectáreo dentro de mi boca.

Trago sin proponérmelo, en parte sorprendida y en parte demasiado débil como para rehusar.

Noto que me empiezo a reponer del mareo. Me siento mejor.

—¿Me habéis dado sangre? —pregunto confundida.

—La mía, _chérie_. Pronto serás mi nueva discípula y no podrás negarte a ayudarme.

No tengo la mente tan despejada como para reflexionar sobre estas palabras, pero noto que la vampira francesa se aparta de mi espalda y me tumbo para compensar la falta de tensión que sufro. Las dos vampiras me acorralan contra el colchón y levantan la camiseta interior con la que duermo. Soy suya… no voy a resistirme. Amélie decide apurar las últimas gotas de sangre que me quedan… y lo hace mediante unos exquisitos mordiscos en mis pechos.

Brigitte se une a su goce (y al mío) con su diminuta lengua inquieta.

 

* * * * *

 

He perdido la consciencia en algún momento. La muñeca de Amélie se aprieta contra mi boca. Estoy bebiendo su sangre, y poco a poco mi mente queda despejada por completo.

Tengo… sed.


	6. Moira.

Ha disfrazado unos cálculos meticulosos bajo la apariencia perfecta: el descuido. Ha tratado de parecer sumamente torpe, que es tal y como estoy predispuesta a considerarla.

Hace un par de días Guillard se marchó. Aseguró que debía cumplir una misión… pero a estas alturas sé cómo conducirme dentro de la organización cuyo consejo central pretendo liderar (tener acceso a un camino rápido para subyugarlo no es excusa para administrar mal una herramienta con tantas posibilidades). No existía tal misión, qué sorpresa. También descubrí que se había desplazado hasta Suiza, y no necesité que nadie me confirmase que coincidía con el funeral de Ana Amari. Era obvio.

Concluí que volvería de su ambiciosa cacería habiendo aprendido una necesaria lección: debe seguir mis consejos, obedecer mis órdenes.

Esta mañana ha regresado. La he notado alicaída, y eso ha sido parte del ardid. ¡Qué fallo tan injustificado por mi parte! Asumir que sus sentimientos son coherentes cuando sé que sus emociones duermen y ella es una despiadada experta en el arte del subterfugio…

Imperdonable.

Desapareció hace unas horas. Recuerdo haberme sentido prepotente, incluso pospuse el momento de salir a buscarla con la esperanza de que Guillard despertase en medio del charco de caos que ella misma se derrama por encima cuando sucumbe al frenesí primario, que el horror la instase a buscar amparo en mi potencia cognoscitiva… a ser obediente.

… y aquí estoy: me rodean las hijas de Torbjörn Lindholm y Ana Amari, ambas enfundadas en armaduras. Inmovilizan mis brazos y me retienen bajo este puente que nos oculta de la mirada de los transeúntes curiosos que puedan circular por París a las cuatro de la madrugada. La condensación humedece la hiedra que cubre el muro a mi espalda, y el rocío de algunas flores gotea sobre el metal de la hombrera de mi captora egipcia. No recuerdo su nombre a pesar de haberla visto en varias ocasiones dentro de las instalaciones de Overwatch. Me referiré a ella como Amari, sin más.

—¿Tienes miedo de tu propia creación, Moira? —me pregunta Guillard, situada a medio metro de distancia por precaución. Me observa con una mano en las caderas, el peso de su cuerpo ladeado sobre una pierna enfundada en sus mallas favoritas… la barbilla insolentemente alzada. ¿Cómo puede tener semejantes ínfulas un monstruo que es fruto del fracaso?

—Lamento desilusionarte, Guillard, pero lo único que perturba mi ánimo en este momento es la presencia de tus nuevas y armadas amigas.

Se irrita. Da una zancada en mi dirección y agarra furiosamente mi rostro. Se me escapa una risa amarga.

—Tus faltas de respeto hacia mí se han terminado —proclama con los dientes apretados. Masca las palabras de tal forma que su marcado acento francés deja de parecer encantador. Lestat se sentiría decepcionado—. Hoy dejo de ser tu esclava. Vamos a invertir roles, ¿qué te parece?

Sus pretensiones me desagradan, pero están lejos de intimidarme. Quizá engañe bien y tenga aliadas, pero yo _sé controlarla_. Llevo meses haciéndolo.

—Te has tomado muchas molestias por algo que no va a granjearte ningún beneficio.

—Dejaré de obedecerte ciegamente.

—Querida, lo haces porque te conviene. Dependes de mí para desentrañar tus excéntricos hábitos hematófagos.

La expresión en su rostro es el retrato perfecto de la damita de noble linaje que fue una vez… recibiendo un bofetón maternal en plena puesta de largo.

—¡Me obligas a morirme de sed! ¡Me torturas! —me acusa agarrándome del pecho de la camisa.

—Evito que dejes un rastro porque eres una aberración genética. Pierdes el control, y yo te protejo.

De repente, afloja las manos. La tela de mi ropa se escurre de ellas mientras Amélie Guillard comienza a sufrir unos leves espasmos que acompañan a sus maliciosas carcajadas.

—¿Ama? —pregunta mi captora sueca. Me referiría a ella también por su apellido, ya que conozco el de su padre, pero creo recordar que los suecos heredan en muchos casos el de las madres.

—No sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones —señala Guillard al reponerse del acceso de risa—. Sujetadla bien. Va a beberse mi sangre hasta que sienta la necesidad de lamer las plantas de mis pies con tanta desesperación que no pueda evitar llorar.

—¿Qué les has… ofrecido a parte de… tu sangre? —Mientras hablo, los dedos de la hija de Torbjörn entreabren mi boca y me estorban.

Guillard está hurgando en su colgante. Sé que lleva una cuchilla ahí.

—Nos ha liberado de miles de cadenas —indica Amari. Por el tono que usa intuyo que este asunto tiene un significado especial para ella—. Nos ofrece la felicidad, la eternidad y la libertad.

—¿Y sabéis que asesinó a su propio marido, Gérard Lacroix? —Juego con ventaja: sé que ambas son tan bondadosas como sus padres. No podrían prescindir de la ética como hacemos en Talon.

Bajan la vista. Se observan mutuamente.

— _Silence_ , Moira.

—Sólo quiere que hagamos esto, después ha dicho que seguiremos nuestro camino… —comienza a decir la sueca.

Suficiente. Tengo lo que necesito.

—Como puedes ver, disfrutan de las desinhibiciones del vampirismo sin análisis clínicos. Tú no vas a tener la misma suerte. —Guillard ha terminado de abrir un profundo corte de casi cinco centímetros en su muñeca. Sangra en abundancia—. No te voy a transformar, te voy a hacer adicta a mí. Dependerás de mí hasta un extremo doloroso y sumamente degradante.

«¿Quieres que esto sea un juego de poder, francesita? Muy bien».

—Te pertenecen, y a pesar de que estás llevando este asunto al extremo no eres capaz de aprovechar ese potencial en condiciones. Careces de visión.

—¿Hm?

Los ojos amarillos de Widowmaker se detienen en los míos. Su sangre mana muy lenta, muy espesa. Casi parece alquitrán.

—Posees a dos lacayas complacientes y agradecidas por tu —me río con sarcasmo—… digamos _bondad,_ ¿y tú planeas liberarlas a cambio de convertirme en tu sirvienta? Las matemáticas no son mi especialidad, pero pierdes beneficios. Además, debes admitir que no me necesitas como sirvienta, Guillard, sino como guía intelectual. Este capricho tuyo carece de raciocinio. Podemos negociar las condiciones en las que coexistimos. Nuestra… simbiosis. —Me suelto de las perplejas vampiras con armadura y extiendo las palmas hacia arriba—. Debes comprender lo que eres, conocer tus límites. Los estudiaré con más dedicación si así lo deseas, es un trato justo. Avanzaré más rápido porque podré estudiarlas también a ellas sólo si rompes tu promesa de liberarlas y las conservas a tu lado.

»Escoge, Guillard: ¿ganas esta batalla… o ganas la guerra?

Creo que puedo oír el sonido de los corazones de mis dos captoras al romperse dentro de sus coloridas pecheras metálicas. Quieren estar juntas y ser libres para… no lo sé, su aspecto es demasiado inocente para sugerir nada más allá de la filatelia. Pero no me importa tiranizarlas si así desvío el interés de Guillard por domeñarme.

—Sí… —Mi creación asiente muy despacio. Siento alivio. Tiende una mano hacia mí y yo estiro la mía para aceptar el trato. En el último instante, vira, evita mi brazo y me agarra por el cabello. Debo reconocer que ha sido ágil, ya que lo llevo muy corto. Trata de obligarme a beber, pero yo desato mi plan de emergencia: libero un orbe biótico que gira a su alrededor y sana de inmediato su herida.

— _Lig dom cabhrú leat_ —le digo con sarcasmo.

Las escasas gotas de sangre que consiguen rozar mis labios no bastan para esclavizarme. Aprovecho la confusión de mi enemiga y recurro a la evanescencia para escapar de sus garras y alejarme varios metros. Sin embargo, Amari se impulsa con ayuda de un cohete que dispara contra el muro (arrasando con la húmida hiedra) y me da alcance. Me apresa y terminamos rodando por el asfalto.

Ya no soy capaz de liberarme.


End file.
